This is the year
by MissMollySaurus
Summary: My first fanfiction *SQUEE* Rose begins her last year at hogwarts with a fresh start and a good feeling. Speaking of feelings; are new emotions about to arise between her and Scorpious? When their banter filled love/hate relationship turns flirtacious, how will rose react towards it all?... Geuss you'll have to read and find out :3 PLEASE review and tell me what you think? 3 ty.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the harry potter shizz. That's ALL JK Rowling.**

* * *

**Rose's POV -**

For the first 6 years of my time at hogwarts, I wasn't exactly popular. I had very few friends and I wasn't as pretty as any of the other girls. But coming back for her seventh year, I knew that everything was going to change. This was my year. I had matured over the summer greatly, and I looked magnificent!

As I walked past gaggles of first years, I could see them all gawping as I drifted by, some even whispered to their friends. But the gawp that I was most happy about was the one which belonged to none other than Scorpious Malfoy.

Me and malfoy were friends. Well... atleast I thought we were, it was kind of a love/hate relationship, purely because of the constant insults that were said with a loving banterish tone. I then pretended not to see Scorpious staring wide eyed and open mouthed at me and carried on walking straight past, keeping my eyeline forward.

''Rose!'' Scorpious ran to catch up with her

''Oh, hey Malfoy'' I replied in a teasing manner and carried on walking, still not looking at him.

''Glad to see that you've missed my beautiful face'' he mocked with a wink when rose turned to look at him.

''Glad to see you still have an ego as big as Hagrid'' I said scowling at him.

Yeah I was keeping my cool infront of him, and I was feeling fine until I turned to face him and looked into them sparkling silver eyes that he bestowed. One glace at them things and your insides turn to jelly quicker than you can say quidditch.  
We were staring mindlessly into eachothers eyes for a few long seconds, just when i realised i'd let my defences down and it was almost like i couldn't get them up and running again, because we had some sort of connection and were linked together by some sort of invisible energy.

I think we both realised we were having a 'moment' so he broke the silence -

''Ouch'' he winced ''I'm hurt'' he said holding his hand up to his chest above his heart.

''Good'' I said in a flirtacious manner. _Why the flirting again? What's gotten into me?_ ''See ya' later ass face'' I said and I took a few steps infront of him, did a sort of 360 degree turn and blew him a kiss on my way round then carried on walking up to my cousins

I could feel his eyes watching me as I strutted away.

''STUPID STUPID STUPID!'' I muttered ''i just blew freakin' SCORPIOUS MALFOY a kiss'' I muttered again as I slapped my face into my palm. ''Idiot!'' I muttered once more.

''Who's an idiot?'' asked Albus.

''Uhh... me, I just realised I left my muggle jumper at home!'' I reteliated stubbornly.

''Alright, jeez, calm down...'' Albus said ''Just get aunt Hermione to owl it to you''

''Yeah okay'' I felt bad for snapping at him like that. ''Sorry...''

''It's fine'' Albus laughed slightly ''Come on, the train's about to leave.'' He said grabbing my wrist and leading me only the train to find a compartment.

As i turned and looked back down the station whilst stepping onto the train, i notice scorpious was still fixed to the spot in which i left him in still staring abscent mindedly at me with his mouth partly open...

Then he noticed I was staring back and seemed to snap out some sort of trance, shake his head and walk towards the train and hop on it.

Wierd...

**The same as above, but scorpious' POV -**

So, there i was standing in the train station and i suddenly hear a stupid little first year (man i hate first years) whisper to his friend ''Merlin, she's hot''  
So obviously, I take a look to See who this ''hot'' girl is and i'm faced with none other than Rose Weasly.

She'd changed so much over the summer, and she looked so sexy that i felt my jaw drop instantly. As i was staring in a trance at this new gorgeous version of weaslebee, she just drifted straight past, not even stopping to acknowledge me?!  
So i ran to talk to her (stupidly because i hadn't thought about what i was going to say...)

''Glad to see that you've missed my beautiful face'' I blurted out. _WHY DID I SAY THAT?!_ i must have looked like such a prick.  
And to prove that thought, she then said that i have en ego as big as Hagrid!

I do not have a big ego. Just because i'm sexy and i know it doesn't mean i have a big ego does it? _Oh merlin, who am i kidding? i have a huge ego._

I was keeping my cool, and i was fine until that stupid mudblood turned around and i was faced with those warm hazlenut eyes that she bestowed. My insides turned to jelly quicker than you could say quidditch.  
Also, for some reason, the hostallity that is 'Rose Weasley' melted away for a split second just as our eyes met, and brace yourselves - cheesyness is about to occur - it was almost like i could see into her soul.

I realised we were having a 'moment' so to avoid awkwardness i broke the silence and retaliated.

''Ouch'' i winced ''I'm hurt'' and without thinking put my hand up to my chest.

And to this she said that was good, called me an assface, went to walk away but turned and blew me a kiss before she departed which needless to say sent shivers all down my spine because she was truly stunning.

I was replaying that air kiss in my mind for a minuite or two, wild thoughts running through my head, staring into the direction she walked off in with the feeling that my knees were about to buckle any moment.

And the main thought that came to mind was _''do i have a crush on Rose Weasley?''_

As the thought came into mind, i realised how ridiculous that it really was.

Mouth still partly open, and stood exactly how Rose had left me, i realised i was staring at right her, and she was staring back looking confused, so i shook all thoughts and mental images of that filthy mudblood from my head and dashed onto the train.

* * *

_**Reviews would be much appreciated! ;3 **_  
_**Here's a snippet of the next chapter:**_

**''What just happened?'' i thought to myself, plonking myself down onto the seat of a now empty cart (I kicked two annoying little first years out).**

**When all of a sudden, an all too familiar voice sent spine tingling chills all through my body, Merlin i love it when she's aggitated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: AGAIN - I OWN NOTHING**.

* * *

**Scorps POV -**

''What just happened?'' I thought to myself, plonking myself down onto the seat of a now empty cart (I kicked some annoying little first years out).

When all of a sudden, an all too familiar voice sent spine tingling chills all through my body, Merlin i love it when she's aggitated.

''Was there any need for that?'' Rose huffed rhetorically.

''Is there any need for this?'' I replied, whipped out my wand and made her skirt a good couple of feet shorter. _I'm so clever._

She screamed and tried to pull it down abit... Her legs are so nice. I realised i was staring at her legs, drooling and completely blanking what she was babbling on about, only to come back down to earth by her hitting me on the head with the book that she annoyingly carrys everywhere with her (Hogwarts, A history. Just like her mother). It's annoying because it means she's never stuck without a weapon to hit me with.

''Wipe the drool from your mouth and make turn my skirt back to normal length before i hex your ass from here to pigfarts''

I hate it when she brings up pigfarts, I stupidly told her about my stupid father shouting in his stupid sleep about a stupid magical land he want's to go to called _STUPID_ 'pigfarts' and she's never let it go since. I wiped the drool from the corner of my mouth with my sleeve, feeling my cheeks go pink. I shake it off and say;

''I don't know if you have noticed weaslebee, but i've just made your skirt a normal length, you looked like a muggle nun'' I said with a wink. Then feeling a little bad because she looked offended and slightly upset.

''You may think you look attractive when you wink malfoy, but really it just looks like you've got something in your eye.'' She scorned.

_Ouch,_ as much as i love our banter, sometimes she actually gets to me, and what annoys me even more is that she's the only girl that has ever been able to get to me!

There was a pause, where her brick wall face turned soft again. _DAMN, I let my face show i was offended. Ughhhh._

''Now turn my skirt back'' she said with a sence of urgancy and a streak of panick. I've learnt never to mess with Rose when she sounds like that. And i learnt it the hard way... She learnt the batbogey hex off her aunty the weekend before...

''Fine'' I waved my wand and retured her skirt to it's former nun glory (he ass still looks good though)

''Thankyou.'' She spat out before turning around and walking out of the compartment, her bum moving from side to side so elegantly, damn she's got.. _oh what do those stupid muggles call it?_ Oh yeah - ''Swag'' I muttered.

**Same as above but Rose's POV -**

As soon as me Albus, Hugo and Lily sat down in our compartment, i realised i needed a wee, so i got up and started to walk towards the toilet when i heard a bunch of first years screaming and running out of another compartment a little way down the train, so being the curious little gryffindor that i am, i went to see what all the kerfuffle was about and i came to realise that Malfoy had kicked the first years out of their compartment.

I seized the chance to talk to him again, ''Was there any need for that?'' I huffed rhetorically.

Merlin, the lighting was good in here, he looked so beautiful... in a manly kind of way of course... ''Is there any need for this?'' he replied whipping out his wand and doing some crappy spell that made my skirt become horribly short! The cheek of it. ''MALFOY! You're a pig you know that? turn my skirt back to normal now, i can't believe you just done that, if someone walked past and saw me they'll think i'm a... MALFOY!'' He wasn't paying attention to me. Instead he was staring quite openly at my legs, drooling at the sight.

_What a confidence boost, he thinks i have nice legs._

I always carry my most favorite book around with me, (Hogwarts, A history) incase i want to read it again for the 57th time... or if a certain someone, name staring with scorp, ending with ious, needs a whack round the head. And this was a prime example.

I hit him round the head and said ''Wipe the drool from your mouth and make turn my skirt back to normal length before i hex your ass from here to pigfarts''.

He's once told me about his father shouting in his sleep about a magical place called pigfarts, and i've never let it go since purely because i know he hates it. I saw is cheeks redden and his face lower slightly so i wouldn't see. _I had embarrased him! WAHOO!_

This year so far; Rose: 1 Scorpious: 0

He then made some remark about how he's just made it normal, and how i looked like a muggle nun, and then winked at me. I LOOK LIKE A NUN?! Don't get me wrong, i love our banter, but sometimes he actually gets to me, and what annoys me even more is that he's the only guy which has ever been able to get to me!

He insulted me right? So it's only fair i do the same back:

''You may think you look attractive when you wink malfoy, but really it just looks like you've got something in your eye.'' I scorned. I thought i'd be happy that i thought of such a clever comeback, but i found myself feeling bad because he looked offended. I let my angry face ease up abit to say 'nastyness over now' and realised that was a bad idea, because the second i let my muscles relax, i remembered how badly i needed a wee. So i spat out urgantly,

''Now turn my skirt back.'' In which he gave in and did, probably remembering a certain hex i made last time he carried on playing when the tone of my voice said play time was over. _Thankyou aunt Ginny._

''Thankyou.''

I turned and tried to walk out normally but i really needed a wee, i was squeezing my thighs together to stop myself having an accident, which made me waddle slightly as i walked out. I thought i must have looked like an idiot, but turns out that dip liked my 'i need a wee' waddle because i heard him mutter ''Swag'' on my way out, which made me hold back a chuckle - making me need a wee even more.

As soon as i got round the corner i ran to the toilet still half waddling. And just my luck - i ran into someone, flooring him and landing myself ontop of his muscular physique. He felt hot, but i didn't want to check if his face was hot too because i would be overcome with embarrasment.

''Sorry!'' I shouted, getting up avoiding his face, and waddle running (with swag) off to the toilets once more.

* * *

**AHHH chapter 2 - Done :3 BUT who was this manboy that Rose floored!? And will he be a bump in the road to Scorp and Rose's strange but wonderful relationship?! hmmm, you'll have to read and find out won't you?(; MWAHAHAHAHAHAA :3**  
**  
PLEASEE review, it cooses me on to write the next chapter, if not; it's hard for me to keep interest because i feel like nobody likes it. THANKYOUSOMUCHLY TO - Bestrong17-8 for the review, and geethat'swizard & 3rdemosewa for following. 3**


End file.
